Conventionally, an LCD device where a plurality of LED substrates on which LEDs are implemented are arranged in order on the back side of the LED panel, and which makes the maintenance easier, eliminates wasted space as well as prevents leakage of light from the LED as well as leakage of unnecessary radiation from the LED substrates is disclosed (refer to patent document 1).
As for the LED substrates described in the patent document 1, they are relatively small substrates on which a plurality of LEDs which are light source for backlights are implemented, and they are arranged in order on the back side of the LCD panel, and supported by a backlight chassis.
Further, a sheet-like heat conductive member is held between the backlight chassis and a chassis tray. Thus, the heat generated on the LED substrates is released through the backlight chassis and the chassis tray.